Back to the future crossover
by The Bunyip
Summary: Doctor Brown has some secrets about his past that he needs to uncover and Marty and Jennifer are going to help him.
1. Prologue

Marty pulled Jennifer closer to him and smiled as the ELB locomotive began to fly over the tracks and then vanished into time, leaving only a trail of fire.

"Do you think we will see them again, Marty?" Jennifer asked holding Marty just as tightly as she was being held.

"Yeah I suppose so. The doc isn't just going to vanish forever. I'm sure he'll be back before you even begin to miss him too much".

Pleased with his answer the couple turned and stepped over the wreckage of the De Lorean towards his shiny polished truck.

A breeze blew down the tracks, not strong but eerie enough to stop Marty in his tracks and have him look back one last time.

"Marty, what is it?" Jennifer asked and grasped his arm gently.

"Did you feel that? It was strange, like something is happening".

"Marty", the voice was faint and distant, like an echo being carried on the wind.

"Did you hear that?" Marty looked her straight in the eyes and gripped her tighter.

"No, Marty, I didn't hear anything", she shook her head, "It's just the wind".

The pair began to move towards the car when he heard it again, "Marty", it was louder this time and more urgent.

"I definitely heard it that time", he spun around to stare at the tracks that only a moment ago rested the locomotive that carried Doctor Emmett Brown and his family.

"I heard it too", Jennifer gasped.

"Marty!" this time a hand clasped his shoulder and turned him to face the form of Doctor Emmett Brown. Clearly out of breath he had to double over while his friends were left to be shocked.

"Doc!"

"Doctor Brown?"

"Doc, I knew you were coming back but this soon? You just came back from the future and you went away again".

Doc stood up straight now, rigid like a bolt and with an all too familiar look in his wide eyes.

"I know, I know but I'm back from the future now, Marty and I need your help again"

"Doc this is getting old"

"So am I, Marty but this could be more crucial then anything you have ever done for me before. This is about the whole space time continuum".

"I'm sure we could find a way to help, Doctor Brown", Jennifer told him with a concerned look on her face.

"Good. Now, first things first, who knows how to drive a locomotive through time and space at 88 miles per hour while keeping a steady altitude. No? Then I guess I'll drive"


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise in the Storage Shed

"So remind me again what we are hoping to find here, Doc?" Marty asked scratching his head.

It had been only a short ride to the storage warehouse where the three of them were now searching for shed number 67 which Emmett seemed to have leased in his name. So far they had reached 49.

"You will know when you see it Marty. It's just important that you find it".

"It's this one, I found it!" Jennifer had run ahead and reached the steel doors of the storage shed before either of them. Running to catch up Emmett was almost exploding with his usual excitement when he withdrew a three pronged device from his pocket.

"Special key for my unique lock", he held it up for the pair to see it. "What I have contained herein is too important for a regular lock to contain. So I designed my own".

He held it out further to Jennifer and motioned for her to take it.

"You can have the honors, my dear", He smiled broadly as he passed the key to her and stepped back just behind Marty.

Approaching the lock apprehensively she tried to insert the key gently at first and then a little harder.

"Something wrong, doc?" Marty noticed the puzzled look on his friend's face.

"Oh. Of course", Emmett slapped his head with his palm and motioned to Jennifer again, "It's upside down!"

"Right, so like this then?" she asked timidly as the key entered the lock flawlessly. Without doing anything else the mechanisms in the lock began to click and turn and as it did the sound not only echoed from the lock but from behind the door itself.

"Doc?" Marty asked again, a little more nervous.

"It's fine, all normal. I think. It will just take a minute". Doc sounded calm but his expression didn't ease the tension that both Marty and Jennifer were feeling. After all he hadn't really told them anything yet, he had just asked for the help and rushed madly to this place. Between whispers and shrugs when they thought the Doc wasn't listening all they had was speculation.

"Here it is. My Locomotive", Doc Brown stood back and raised his arms with all the pride only an inventor could fathom.

Jennifer and Marty were even more shocked then when they had been confronted with the returned Emmett Brown. Sure enough, contained in this tiny shed there was sitting the very large locomotive they had seen only moments earlier. Yet still there was room to move around inside.

"Impossible!" Jennifer exclaimed through the hand covering her mouth.

"Its bigger on the inside, care to explain this Doc?" Came the unavoidable question from Marty.

"Glad you asked", Emmett grinned and turned back to his invention,

"This extraordinary phenomenon is a result of a device I constructed with some collaboration with my sons. I came up with the idea when I was tinkering with the flux capacitor. In much the same way the flux capacitor facilitates for the temporal shift and movement around a vector through two fixed moments in time, this Spatial Flux Inhibitor is able to create something of a demi-universe in amongst our own. Like when a black hole rips a hole in the space time continuum and focuses it into one narrow singularity, the Spatial Flux Inhibitor is able to open a hole in the continuum and widen it or narrow it to my specifications while keeping the universe outside perfectly stable".

"Just agree with him and look astonished when he shows it off to you", Marty had muttered into Jennifer's ear. Like Marty, she had not been able to grasp most of what Doc Brown had said and so was left trying her best to appear like she had.

Entering the Driver's cabin and exiting soon after, Doc Brown revealed what appeared to be a tiny black cube.

"Amazing isn't it, a pity we don't have any time to waste. Well, we have plenty but I would prefer that we got this over with quickly". He closed his hand around the cube and carried it back onboard the locomotive, "Hurry now"

The pair scrambled after him and after Marty helped Jennifer into the remarkably clean and decorated cabin he followed close after her.

"Hold on to your hats, there, this bucket can really fly". Shoveling another two loads of coal into what appeared to be an already burning fire, Doc Brown pulled various levers and programmed in his destination in time.

Jennifer held Marty and Marty held the side of the cabin to remain stable, the swaying of the Locomotive as it took off and exited the Storage shed was almost enough to knock them over. As the engine approached 88 and sparks began to fly the pair did fall down and when they stood again all they saw was a clear starry night sky in the distance.

"Now that we are here, Doctor Brown, you think you can give us some sort of explanation", It wasn't Marty this time but Jennifer that had stepped up to confront the Doc.

"Yeah, where are Clara and the kids?" Marty picked up her lead right away.

He hung his head and motioned to a long red chair towards the back of the cabin, "Sit down children, this might be a bit much for you to handle. I know it was for me".


	3. Chapter 2: Emmet Brown Speaks

Much like the shed that the locomotive was found in, the inside of the locomotive itself was enlarged to become bigger then the outside. Strange that when they had been rushed to leave Marty and Jennifer had not even noticed.

There was indeed an ornate red cloth bench chair sitting not so far back from the control console. It was certainly old from its design, possibly Victorian but having been a so called slacker through his school life, Marty wouldn't know. As they sat own Jennifer had a look on her face like she knew.

"This is quite the antique Doctor Brown, where did you get it?"

"France, 1845, it was a gift from an English lord to Louis-Philippe of France. He gave it to me as a gift when I visited Paris but this is getting off topic. Jennifer, Marty there is a rather large problem that I am facing and I will need the two of you to help me out".

"Sure, Doc, we said we would help"

"Ah yes but I didn't tell you what my problem was yet". He gave a fast smile to his young companions which showed no happiness at all,

"Just how old do you think I look? Be honest".

Marty squinted hard and as much as he tried he could see that this was exactly how his friend looked when he last saw him depart with his young children. Now he was no mathematician but he could guess. 65 in 1985, add about 10 or 12 years for his time spent in 1885.

"Well I think you're about 70ish to tell the truth", Marty ventured.

"That's kind of you, Marty but unfortunately I'm A little older then that, let me explain"

He took a moment to return to the console and adjust a few things, stalling before he had to tell his companions the truth.

"It started not long after I left you standing on the side of the railway tracks, only a couple of hours ago for yourselves. I realized that I had seen my Beloved Clara age slowly over the years we had already spent together. It continued as our sons grew older, Jules was a young adult already with Verne not far behind him, both growing so fast. I was proud of them and I loved my family dearly but there was something amiss. I had not aged a day in all that time".

He paused for a long moment, perhaps for himself but most likely to allow the gravity of that statement to sink in.

"Doc, this is heavy", Marty had been too stunned to speak and it had been Jennifer who made the exclamation.

"I know, Jennifer but it gets worse. I thought it had been an effect of my time traveling before I met Clara, before I took you two back to the future with me. So I visited my old destinations in my spare time trying to find an explanation".

"What did you find, Doc"

"Nothing, whatever had been affecting my condition had nothing to do with my travels. A few more years passed and Clara passed away"

"What!!" the pair almost shouted at him.

"No, no, don't worry you will both see her again. Just let me continue and you will understand. At this stage both Jules and Verne had grown into fine young men and I took them both with me to investigate elements of my past that I believed may have been responsible for this phenomenon". He paused again and a look of genuine amazement came across his face.

"I caused it, you know, I made myself fall down while hanging the clock over my toilet. I was rummaging around in the old family mansion in 1955 when I from 1955 heard my present self and fell I went to check on my 1955 self and there I was lying on the floor exactly as I remember waking in 1955 with the idea of the flux capacitor".

"Come on Doc, you really risked meeting your previous self? That was something you always warned us about", Marty interjected.

"Oh it's perfectly alright as we found out the hard way when Jennifer met her future self in 2015. Which, by the way, never actually comes to pass, it was something about a Rolls-Royce you never crashed into that changed that history entirely."

Marty gave Jennifer a sheepish look as she returned it with a loving smile. She had been rather proud that he didn't end up racing Needles. Emmett Brown continued

"My sons began to travel further and further back into the past with me to uncover the cause for my seeming immortality. We eventually discovered that there was a false record of my life, of my parents and my family history. Officially I was born 1920 in Hill Valley where I grew up but actually there is no evidence of my family, or even my existence before 1940 where I seemed to have just appeared with a full memory of my so called past which never really happened".

"That's impossible, Doc! No one can just appear out of thin air", Marty was more confused then the time he had escaped from Libyan terrorists at 88 miles an hour and found himself in 1955.

"Well it appears so. Although, I can't get any actual proof of the moment, I would seem", he frowned again and scratched his chin.

"Why not, Doctor Brown?" Jennifer offered.

"This is because there is some kind of interference with the space time continuum around that very point in time. To simplify it, I can't travel there with the locomotive"

"Well what are we going to do about it, Doc?"

"We are going to get there with the De Lorean", he stood proudly and offered his hand to his companions, "that is if you are still willing to help me"

"Of course we are, Doc", Marty stood and shook hands firmly with his, apparently much older, friend.


End file.
